1. Field
This invention relates to a system and method to efficiently round real numbers.
2. General Background
The rounding of real numbers to integers is frequently used in mathematical or computational applications. Four rounding techniques are typically adopted, including “truncation”, “rounding to the nearest integer”, “floor”, and “ceiling”. The main difference among these rounding techniques is the handling of the fractional portion of the real number. Each of these four rounding techniques requires manipulation of real numbers represented in floating-point format. Since manipulations of floating-point data are costly, it would be useful to provide methods or apparatuses to efficiently round real numbers.